<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#苍歌#《花木》BE（已完结） by yueshanqing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990270">#苍歌#《花木》BE（已完结）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueshanqing/pseuds/yueshanqing'>yueshanqing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>be - Fandom, 剑网3, 苍歌 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>be, 剑网3 - Freeform, 短篇, 苍歌 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueshanqing/pseuds/yueshanqing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*神经病盾x温柔善良鸽</p><p>*盾有三观不正，疯子，病娇，鸽可能有些圣母，有强制情节，不接受勿点，骂角色可以不要骂我，麻烦不要骂的太难听，毕竟也是我亲儿子。</p><p>*背景偏架空，非纯正修仙题材，只涉及到一些，或许偏江湖些，私设多，看看就好没必要太较真。没有专门写门派全当npc处理，非要代入给自己找不痛快别来我这发泄。</p><p>*开放性结局，自己想象，很多细节藏在文里并没有写出来，觉得全部解释清楚反而没味道，过程是be。</p><p>*开头引句出自《剑来》</p><p>*怕被杠再加一句，拒绝野味，故事主要。</p><p>*文笔不佳，望轻喷。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#苍歌#《花木》BE（已完结）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*神经病盾x温柔善良鸽</p><p>*盾有三观不正，疯子，病娇，鸽可能有些圣母，有强制情节，不接受勿点，骂角色可以不要骂我，麻烦不要骂的太难听，毕竟也是我亲儿子。</p><p>*背景偏架空，非纯正修仙题材，只涉及到一些，或许偏江湖些，私设多，看看就好没必要太较真。没有专门写门派全当npc处理，非要代入给自己找不痛快别来我这发泄。</p><p>*开放性结局，自己想象，很多细节藏在文里并没有写出来，觉得全部解释清楚反而没味道，过程是be。</p><p>*开头引句出自《剑来》</p><p>*怕被杠再加一句，拒绝野味，故事主要。</p><p>*文笔不佳，望轻喷。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#苍歌#《花木》（已完结）</p><p>*神经病盾x温柔善良鸽<br/>*盾有三观不正，疯子，病娇，鸽可能有些圣母，有强制情节，不接受勿点，骂角色可以不要骂我，麻烦不要骂的太难听，毕竟也是我亲儿子。<br/>*背景偏架空，非纯正修仙题材，只涉及到一些，或许偏江湖些，私设多，看看就好没必要太较真。没有专门写门派全当npc处理，非要代入给自己找不痛快别来我这发泄。<br/>*开放性结局，自己想象，过程是be。<br/>*开头引句出自《剑来》<br/>*怕被杠再加一句，拒绝野味，故事主要。<br/>*文笔不佳，轻喷。<br/>————————————————————</p><p>“有些人心如花木，皆向阳而生。”</p><p>1.</p><p>“叔叔，这些，这桌饭菜，我，我真的可以吃吗？”</p><p>“当然了，只要你帮我把这封信送去城西，那里有一个爷爷在等你，只要你交给他，拿回该拿的东西，我不仅能把这桌菜全部给你，还能再给你十锭银子。”</p><p>“这，这么多？我，我不要这么多，我能吃饱饭就好啦……嘿嘿，谢谢叔叔，那我去啦！”</p><p>……</p><p>“他妈的！姓刘的竟然敢跟老子狮子大开口？谁给他的逼脸了？这他妈谁送来的？啊？这小屁孩？给我打死他！哟嘿，还跑？！”</p><p>“打他！给老子狠狠地打！这小娘皮子竟然敢阴老子！他娘的，啐！”</p><p>“他妈了个逼的！还敢咬老子？啊？老子他妈把你牙给扳下来咯！”</p><p>周遭是谩骂，是恶心的唾液，是踢腿时扬起的尘灰。</p><p>少年已经是不知道第几次想要撑着站起身子又被一脚踹中脊梁骨而跪趴下去，后背那火辣辣的疼痛感让他产生了已经断裂的错觉。</p><p>一只脚踩中他的手，狠狠的碾了数下，趁着他弓起身子的瞬间又狠狠一脚踹到了他的肋骨上。</p><p>少年顿时发出一声凄厉的惨叫，扬起的尘灰立刻钻入他的口中，不等他闭上嘴，行凶之首便已经及时卡住他的嘴，粗糙肥厚的手指紧紧的扳在少年的牙齿上，少年立刻毫不犹豫的重重咬了下去，只觉得牙齿被崩断了似的疼。那手指的主人痛呼一声抽出手，直接抓起少年的头发，对着那张鼻青脸肿的脸就是狠狠的扇了两巴掌。</p><p>少年本就瘦得皮包骨，一双腿被打的骨了折。他被迫仰着头，紧咬牙关，灰头土脸的面颊血迹斑斑，盈满泪水的双眼却瞪得犹如铜铃，倒是让这些穷凶极恶的恶徒一时心下寒颤，却又马上反应过来自己竟被一个小屁孩吓到实在丢脸，反而打的越发凶了起来。</p><p>而他们不知道，少年瞪的并不是他们，他压根没有看周边的人，也不知为何自己明明疼的头昏脑胀，两眼发黑，却突然目力极佳，竟是透过围殴的人群看到了远方树下的一个人影。</p><p>广袖翩翩，温润儒雅，怎么看都是一个正人君子模样。</p><p>而就是这个正人君子，将自己推进了地狱。</p><p>“杀……你……杀……”</p><p>少年的唇角溢出大片鲜血，一张嘴便是骇人的血盆大口，混着血的口水一滴一滴的顺着唇角落到地上，被尘灰染红的双眼一瞬不瞬的盯着树下转身离去的背影，口中喃喃着别人不理解的词字。</p><p>“我……你……命……”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>……</p><p>血色充斥着视线，面前是熊熊大火，无数惨叫声与哭喊声在耳边刺耳的响起。少年低下头，就看到当年那儒雅精致的中年男人正狼狈的抓着自己的衣摆，他已经被吓到失禁，额头被自己磕破了还在不停的求着饶。</p><p>“求求你，求求你了！原谅我吧，我当时，我当时也不知道啊！”</p><p>“你不知道？”少年听见自己喑哑的声音重复着，带着一点兴致盎然的味道，微微歪着头，好像在回忆些什么，而后嗤笑一声，手中陌刀毫不客气的将男人抓着自己衣摆的手钉在地上。</p><p>“你不知道？”</p><p>少年抽出陌刀，又狠狠的捅了下去。</p><p>“你不知道？”</p><p>他犹如魔怔了一般重复着这句话，每说一句，便狠狠的用陌刀捅着男人，从血肉模糊的手，到他的后脊背，嫌不够似的还用脚狠狠的碾着那已经烂成血肉的手。</p><p>少年将陌刀从男人的后腰处狠狠扎下去，在男人因为疼痛本能抬起头来时蹲下身，一把抓住了他的头发迫使他抬起头与自己对视。</p><p>“我这双眼睛，这双腿，毁成这副模样，是拜谁所赐？！”</p><p>“你跟我说，你不知道？”</p><p>少年最后一句话很轻，甚至带着一丝似有若无的柔情，听在耳朵里便宛如恶鬼的呢喃一般，尤其是他那双红得不正常的双眼，直勾勾的盯着人，倒真如同他自己形容自己的那样。</p><p>“我从地狱归来，就是为了找你算账的，你跟我说，你不知道？”</p><p>男人张了张嘴，突然“哇”的一声吐出大口鲜血，用力呛咳了几声之后，气若游丝的说道：“可，可你……打你的是，那，些，你……”</p><p>“我应该去找他们报仇？”少年勾起唇角，露出一张病态的笑容，“你知道我为什么在那样的毒打之下活下来了吗？不是因为他们大发慈悲，而是呀……”</p><p>“我遇到了一个天仙样的人救了我呀。”</p><p>而后他的表情又一瞬间暴怒起来，抓着男人的头发按着他的头往地上磕，磕到头破血流都没停手，而他口中还发出魔怔了一般的低语着。</p><p>“可他把我丢了！他把我一个人丢在那儿！他怎么可以这样？他居然把我丢在了那里！”</p><p>随着“砰——”的一声，一切又化为平静，周遭只剩下熊熊大火燃烧发出的“噼啪”声，少年看着已经没了声息的男人，神色平静的放开手，而后站起身，抽出自己的陌刀，好似刚才发疯的是另一个人一般，他如幽灵一般穿过火场，顺手了决了几个没死透的人，怡怡然的消失在了火焰里。</p><p>……</p><p>淅淅沥沥的雨声敲打着房岩的青瓦，滴答滴答的，甚是有些聒噪。</p><p>燕听雨是被膝盖的酸麻感疼醒的。</p><p>他睁开眼，因着小时候眼睛感染严重，导致目力有所下降，眼底更是常年染着恐怖的赤红色，从小到大，他也没少因为这双病眼受过排挤嘲弄。</p><p>一到梅雨天气，痹症就会发作，七年多都这么过来了，燕听雨早就习惯了。</p><p>可当他环顾草庐，没有看到那个熟悉的身影，心中顿时烦躁起来，焦虑的翻身下床，全然无视了膝盖一阵阵的刺痛。</p><p>就好像是心有灵犀一般，当他拖着沉重的步伐来到门口时，恰好这时有人从外将门打开。</p><p>杨青梧错愕的看着表情阴沉的燕听雨，显然是没想到他居然这么早就醒了，顿时有些心虚的挤进屋子里，不顾浑身被雨淋得透心凉，先赶忙拉着燕听雨回床上坐下，焦急的帮他揉着膝盖，口中也忍不住斥责道：“你不是下雨天痹症就会犯吗？还到处瞎跑什么？疼死你活该。”</p><p>燕听雨低着头，根本不买账，面色阴沉，语气也不带任何感情道：“那你呢？又去帮那群吸血鬼补房子？收菜？”</p><p>杨青梧皱了皱眉：“你别老这么说。”</p><p>燕听雨故作委屈的说道：“你忘了刚来村子里的时候吗？他们都说我是妖怪。”</p><p>提到这个杨青梧也十分无奈，虽然燕听雨面容青俊，可这双血红的眼睛的确是过于吓人，以至于二人刚到这里时，燕听雨可没少受委屈。</p><p>他语气柔和的说道：“你只需要做好自己便是，又何必那么计较旁人的话语？”</p><p>燕听雨不服气道：“那我又凭什么必须受这种委屈！”</p><p>杨青梧呵道：“燕听雨！”</p><p>见杨青梧好似真的生气了，燕听雨抬起头，那阴恻恻的表情顿时荡漾无存，他低眉顺眼，瘪着嘴：“我，我每天一个人呆在这里面，不知道外头发生了什么。我怕你听他们说得多了，也跟着对我……又丢下我一个人己走了。”</p><p>他这么一说，杨青梧顿时心虚起来，赶忙安抚道：“怎么会呢？我又不是不知道你的经历，君子一言驷马难追，现在已不同往日，我既然说过会带着你，那便一定不会丢下你的。”</p><p>燕听雨定定的看着他，脸上渐渐浮现出了笑容。</p><p>他轻声说道：“师尊，你可千万要记得自己的承诺。”</p><p>2.</p><p>七年前，杨青梧在外游历，偶遇一群成年男子合伙围打一名瘦弱孩童，吓得他急忙过于阻拦，哪料那群人看他相貌文弱，竟然还要连他一起揍。</p><p>而杨青梧在长歌门时便专修莫问心法，哪是容人拿捏的软柿子？见他们实在不讲理，更有下流者竟然觊觎他的皮相要与他欢好，杨青梧当即便懒得废话，抽出琴中剑将这群人给打服了，一边放着狠话一边灰溜溜的逃走了。</p><p>当时杨青梧看着这孩子已经奄奄一息了也没有追上去，他想起来自己有位万花谷的同窗便在洛阳安居，于是赶忙带着孩子前去找老友帮忙，这孩子伤的严重，所幸万花谷医术高明，算是给他保全了性命下来，但抢救不及时加多次创伤，这眼睛和双腿留下的后遗症就不好说了。</p><p>杨青梧心疼得不行，看他身上衣服破烂还泛着馊味，指不定是哪里来的小乞丐平白遭了无妄之灾，他本想等孩子醒了以后询问他一下那些人为什么要这么对他，在做之后的打算。而偏偏这时师父急招他回长歌门，也不说明缘由，杨青梧不敢懈怠，纠结之下，便劳烦老友帮忙照看下孩子，自己急匆匆的就回了长歌门。</p><p>而他没想到的是，师父突然遭人暗算，恐命不久矣，而他师父在仙台的地位颇高，他若倒了那仙台必乱，而作为得意弟子的杨青梧，当时就不得不被赶鸭子上架去交接继任，这一忙活，就是忙活了整整六年才彻底稳定下来。</p><p>就在不久前，突然传来仙台一名德高望重的仙长惨死在家中，一场大火将所有的线索湮灭，而杨青梧便被派遣去调查此事，他一路赶来，还未走到那仙长家，倒是让他在河边打水时捞起来了浑身是血奄奄一息的燕听雨。</p><p>他本是出于好心，把燕听雨捞上来安放在树下，想等他醒后确定没事了再离开，可怎么也没想到，这人一睁眼看到自己，先是一愣，而后猛然凑近死死的盯着自己，直看得杨青梧莫名产生了一种危机感，正偷偷把手背向后方准备随时抽出琴中剑，而后就被面前的少年抱了个满怀，正懵着，就听见对方尤带呜咽的声音哭喊道：“哥哥？哥哥真的是你！我找你找了好久了呜……”</p><p>杨青梧当即就傻了眼。说句惭愧话，当年的小孩身上太脏，伤口实在吓人，送过去时已经有回光返照现象。他本想给人清洗身子去上药，但老友怕他对这些了解不多，生怕他清洗时太着急反而一个没注意要了小孩的命就将他赶了出去。小孩头发长，一看就是多年未打理，遮住了面容，当时太急他也没有刻意去看，在加上匆匆离去多年未见，他虽然还记挂着这个孩子，却根本想不起来他的面貌如何，一时半会儿倒还真不能将那个灰扑扑的邋遢小孩和面前的英俊少年相结合在一起。</p><p>他倒是没想到，自己当年将小孩抱进怀里问他有事没时，那小孩瞪大的双眼竟不是回光返照的恐惧，而是在记住自己的模样。</p><p>到底自己现在身份特殊，路上又碰到这么个浑身是伤奇奇怪怪的人，出于警惕，他还是半真半假的和燕听雨你来我往的试探着，见他都记得当初打他的有几个人而且每个人都能精准的说出最容易让人印象深刻的特征，甚至是当时杨青梧穿得什么样式的衣服都能十分自信的说出来，最后再让他看了自己红得略显诡异的眼睛和痹症的双腿，回想起老友跟自己说过这孩子的眼睛和腿要留下后遗症，杨青梧这才算是真的信了。</p><p>“你不是应该在洛阳吗？怎么在这里？竟然还弄的满身是伤？”</p><p>二人互报姓名后，杨青梧还是没忍住问了出来。虽说确认是七年前救下的孩子，可到底时过境迁，谁知道会有什么出人意料的转变呢？</p><p>燕听雨无辜的眨了眨眼，十分坦诚道：“我没有家人啦，家里人嫌我脑子不好使就把我丢掉了，那事之后我一直想找哥哥给哥哥报恩，但是我脑子很笨，眼睛又像恶鬼一样，很多人瞧不起我打骂我，我很生气就和他们打了起来，可我打不过他们，没法还手，然后脚一滑，就被顺带着推进了水里。”</p><p>“笨？我怎么没看出来？”杨青梧皱了皱眉，看着他身上的伤那股愧疚之心又油然而生，安慰道：“你应该只是智力晚熟而已吧，不要听他们的，这种情况的人通常都是智者。”</p><p>随后他又叹了口气：“我当年有急事，迫不得已先行离开了，若是早知道后面这些年你受的苦，我就该把你带在身边做徒弟了。”</p><p>“你这些年，是怎么过来的？”</p><p>燕听雨吸了吸鼻子，表情更委屈了：“我去参过军，一开始瞒报的，后来被发现我有眼疾，腿脚也不好，他们就把我赶走了。”</p><p>看着旁边的陌刀，杨倾雪灵光一闪：“苍云军？”</p><p>燕听雨点了点头。</p><p>杨青梧彻底放下心来——根据传去仙台的卷宗来看，刘仙长自身也并非花架子，苍云军的武器多笨重，而他是被偷袭后虐杀的，放眼整个仙陆，谁都有嫌疑，独独苍云军中的嫌疑最低。</p><p>“听雨，我现在正要去刘家庄调查一个案子，你若无事，那便跟着我一块去吧，等事情结束，我带你回我的住处收你为弟子，好不好？”</p><p>燕听雨神色如常，甚至适当的露出疑惑的表情：“刘家庄？”</p><p>“你应该听说过吧，刘家庄那边有一个富商家中起火，全家老小都惨死家中。可这位富商平常行事低调，又惯做好人，不论在仙台还是地方都颇有美名，实在想不到究竟是得罪了何许人，竟然这般残忍。”</p><p>说到这时，杨青梧的神色中明显流露出厌恶之色，燕听雨心下嗤之以鼻，面上却还是惊讶的瞪着眼睛张大嘴巴，而后皱着眉头道：“一家活口都没留？太过分了吧！”</p><p>杨青梧点点头，目光坚定：“所以，我一定要将这个凶手绳之以法。”</p><p>燕听雨笑眯眯的看着他，点点头：“嗯！哥哥一定会的！”</p><p>杨青梧被他这崇拜的目光看着有些不好意思，食指轻轻抠了抠脸，干咳两声，又摆出一副严肃的表情：“你也不用叫我什么哥哥了，我现在就收你为徒吧。你身上还有伤，三叩九拜敬师茶这种虚礼就罢了，从今往后，你就改口叫我师父吧。”</p><p>燕听雨微愣片刻，立刻挣扎着爬起身，不待杨青梧反应，直接跪在他面前，行了一个磕头礼。</p><p>“师父在上！受徒儿一拜！”</p><p>杨青梧吓得赶忙将他拉起来责怪道：“你身上新伤旧疾都没好，这是干什么傻事！”</p><p>燕听雨却感觉不到痛似的，开心的抱着杨青梧的腰，脸埋在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭：“嘿嘿，师父。”</p><p>杨青梧被他撒娇的没法，也就任了去了。</p><p>从那之后，他的身后就一直跟着一个小跟班了。</p><p>3.</p><p>杨青梧好不容易哄好燕听雨，而后换了身衣服去给他煮药。看着靠在避光处发呆的人，又想起了方才在村子里的人抓着他说的话。</p><p>“仙君啊，我们村昨晚死了一个人呀！死在了后山上！可惨哩！后脑勺都被削去一半……仙君，你，你那个小友他……”</p><p>“爷爷，您误会了。”杨青梧的语气温和，说的话却是斩钉截铁，“那草庐就一个房间，这孩子依赖我得狠，每晚还要抱着我睡才行，而且我试过了，他虽然加入过苍云军，却只会点基本功而已，何况他有痹症和眼疾，这连绵多雨的天气，他呆在草庐里都日日难受，怎么可能出来杀人呢？”</p><p>“可，可是不见得就是要亲自动手杀人呀。你那小友的眼睛，太，太红了呀。”面前的老者颤巍巍的说道，眼睛时不时往草庐方向瞥，暗吞口口水，尽量委婉的说道：“传说啊，那种煞气重的人，眼睛就跟鬼一样红呀！他在的地方，就会给人带来灾难的！”</p><p>杨青梧听罢，心中觉得荒谬无比，却还是客客气气的说道：“他小时候被恶人欺负，眼睛感染，留下了后遗症，所以瞳孔才会这么红，根本不存在什么恶鬼的说法，您啊，不用这么紧张，与其在这说着，不如带我去看看死者，说不定我还能找到真凶。”</p><p>旁边的中年人赶忙摇了摇头：“看不了啦，下葬啦，俺们村有说法，惨死的人不能留到头七，得赶紧下葬，不然会变成厉鬼来索命嘞！”</p><p>虽说无奈，杨青梧也不得不尊重地方的风俗，总不可能让人去把尸体给刨出来。</p><p>那老者还在念叨着，他沉吟片刻，干脆歉意的躬了躬身子：“那，我们明日就离开。”</p><p>老者顿时又犹豫了：“这……”</p><p>杨青梧不解方才他们还一个劲想要他们走，怎么现在又犹豫起来：“老人家，您若是有什么难处，不妨开口，为了多谢收留，我一向有求必应，杨某若是能做到，定然会尽力而为。”</p><p>“这个……我们……就……”老者眼神示意着身后的中年人，那中年人又尴尬的看向旁边的女人，女人目光飘忽，又望着身旁的老太太。</p><p>气氛一时有些诡异，杨青梧疑惑的歪着头，最终还是那老太太忍无可忍，先是尴尬的笑了笑，而后试探道：“仙君……就不能让您那小友走，您留下吗？”</p><p>杨青梧奇怪：“他是我徒弟，我答应过去哪儿都要带着他，何况他一身伤病，哪有让他独自离开的道理。”</p><p>那老太太张了张嘴，正纠结该怎么说，恰好这时天下起雨来，且有愈下愈大的趋势，一行人纷纷离散，这件事也就不了了之了。</p><p>杨青梧坐在药炉旁等药汤煎开，趁着这闲暇时他也仔细思考着问题所在——他还记得，他们刚来时，恰逢六月梅雨季节，燕听雨痹症复发，三天两头的雨水根本让他没法走路，一时无法，便也只能在刘家庄附近的小村落里看看有没有可以借住的地方，待雨季有所缓解，再行出发。</p><p>燕听雨颇为懊恼道：“师父，对不起，都是我拖累了你的任务。”</p><p>杨青梧摇了摇头：“没有的事。刘家庄那边他们早就仔细调查过了，我去其实也无大作用，只不过据说他们在刘家大院外的树上找到了个小姑娘，好像是刘仙长的孙女，贪玩就和体型差不多的小丫鬟换了衣服跑出去玩，所以躲过一死，但这小姑娘现在疯了，定然是当时看到了什么。而我长歌门的音律可以安抚人心，此去的目的就是为了唤醒小姑娘的神志，看她有没有见过凶手的样貌。”</p><p>燕听雨面上不显，只做惊讶的表情，心下悔恨自己当时不仔细检查，一心去杀那个刘勇了，竟是让漏网之鱼跑了出去，还有可能看到过自己的脸。</p><p>他担忧的问道：“那我们不是该尽快过去吗？那小姑娘既然是重要证人，更应该早点去呀，万一，万一凶手知道了，去暗杀她怎么办？”</p><p>杨青梧笑了笑，抬手轻轻摸着他的头：“没事的，小姑娘的事加上你我也就四个人知道，而那两个人在仙台都是一等一的高手，由他们两个人在守着小姑娘，不必担心，而且仙台派我来也不是什么隐秘的事，谁知道那凶手会不会正暗中看着我呢？所以越是慢点过去，越不会暴露那小姑娘的存在。”</p><p>燕听雨抿了抿唇，还是不放心道：“那师父为什么又告诉我……”</p><p>“反正也是要带你去的，跟你说了也无妨。”杨青梧无所谓的耸耸肩，甚至还心情颇好都打趣道：“怎么，你是凶手吗？”</p><p>燕听雨丝毫不慌，甚至拍了拍自己还酸痛膝盖苦闷的说道：“怕是天底下没我这么窝囊的杀手了。”</p><p>杨青梧没忍住笑了笑，又觉得不太好，马上收敛笑意，认真的说道：“你放心，等这件事结束了，我就带你去万花谷一趟，那里药材肯定比我老友那块的多，各种疑难杂症都能治好，等你好了呀，我再好好教你武艺。”</p><p>说到这，他又奇怪道：“话说回来，裴宁没带你去万花谷吗？”</p><p>燕听雨沉默下来，就连笑容都淡了去。杨青梧有些奇怪，却也知道应该是问了什么戳到人家痛处的地方，决定有时间了去找裴宁问问，赶忙道歉道：“抱歉，我不知道……你不想说就不用说了，我只是随口问问。”</p><p>“没什么事儿，哥哥。”燕听雨艰难的扯出一个笑容，“我们先进村吧，腿疼，可能又要下雨了。”</p><p>杨青梧赶忙扶住他：“好。”</p><p>进村的过程并不顺利，因着燕听雨那双赤红的眼睛实在太吓人了，在加上他因为疼痛脸色不好，乍一看着，再英俊的脸都显得阴森。这村子里老人孩子都挺多，一看到燕听雨便吓得胡乱叫着“有妖怪”，不等杨青梧解释，便直接拿着烂菜叶臭鸡蛋往他们身上打。杨青梧为了护住燕听雨可没少中招，然而他到底不可能和普通人动手，只能在叫骂声和宁人作呕的味道中无力的解释着。</p><p>许是他们这边的动静太大，竟将地主的女儿给吸引了过来，也是那姑娘好心，呵止了村民的谩骂声，还邀请他们去了家里洗干净并换了衣服，问清他们的难处后又将自家在河边的一座草庐暂时借给了他们用，听闻燕听雨身上有伤和旧疾，甚至还大方的拿出药给他。</p><p>真是一位美丽大方的女菩萨啊。</p><p>杨青梧忍不住心中叹道，恰好这时药煎好了。他小心翼翼的倒进碗里，端到燕听雨身边的木桌上：“等它冷一会儿就赶紧喝了，我先给你把药上了。”</p><p>燕听雨并没有如往常一样老老实实脱衣服让杨青梧上药，他看了一会儿那碗黑乎乎的汤汁，又看向杨青梧，目光幽深的说道：“师父，你刚才在想什么呢？”</p><p>“啊？”杨青梧愣了下，也没想隐瞒，“我就是想找个机会去谢谢那位姑娘，若不是她我们现在或许还没处落脚，只是他们家又不缺钱，我也不知道送什么东西好，刚好你也帮我想想。”</p><p>燕听雨没忍住嗤笑一声，见杨青梧奇怪的看着自己，顿时觉得这人怪可爱的：“师父，你真没看出来？”</p><p>杨青梧茫然：“什么？”</p><p>“那地主家的女儿心悦你啊。”</p><p>“吧嗒”一声，药瓶掉在了桌上，被燕听雨眼疾手快的捞了回来。杨青梧马上回过神，尴尬的接过瓶子说道：“怎么可能？我也只是每隔几天去拿几次药跟她会说上两句而已，就连暧昧都没有，何来心动一说？”</p><p>燕听雨仔细观察着他，见他眉头微皱，目光疑惑，神色却是坦荡无比，显然是不信的。也不知怎的突然大胆起来，捏住杨青梧的下巴让他抬头直视自己，这人也不生气，竟还疑惑的“嗯？”了一声，他顿时就乐了。</p><p>“我的好师父啊。”燕听雨轻轻晃着他的下巴，微眯着眼，语调暧昧的说道：“就冲你这张皮相和那温润如玉的气质，我一个男人都想向你求亲呢。”</p><p>杨青梧顿时红了脸，颇有些恼羞成怒的说道：“胡说什么呢，再乱讲话你这一身伤我也一样揍你。”可他却是温柔的将燕听雨手拉下来而非直接拍开。</p><p>看看，这个人永远都这么温柔。</p><p>燕听雨也没有再刺激他，好整以暇的看着这人红着耳根给自己上药，许是自己视线太过直白，杨青梧又凶巴巴的瞪着他道：“赶紧把药给我喝了！”</p><p>好可爱。</p><p>师父怎么可以这么可爱。</p><p>他乖乖的端起碗，一饮而尽，刚放下碗就看见杨青梧正奇怪的望着自己，他马上想起来，之前喝药都为了让这人心软，总会装作被苦的受不了的样子，而后要他软声细语的哄，甚至去给自己备好蜜饯用来下次方便喝药。</p><p>哎呀，都怪师父太迷人了，都忘记去装了。</p><p>燕听雨从善如流的解释道：“师父，都怪你太可爱了，可爱的像甜点一样，我都忘了苦是什么味道了。”</p><p>杨青梧听着这人没个正经的话，又气又好笑，一时间倒还舍不得骂他。无奈的摇摇头，也懒得跟他拌嘴了，只不过在上药的时候故意用了点劲，不重，却也不会燕听雨轻松。        </p><p>从七年前那顿差点要了他命的毒打到后面几年发生的事已经让他习惯了疼痛，却并非感知不到。燕听雨自然发现了杨青梧的小动作，立刻配合的倒吸一口冷气，见对方低着头露出得逞的表情，只觉得和这个人在一起的日子当真一点都不无聊，简直处处充满了快乐。</p><p>好想师父只属于自己一个人啊。</p><p>这个念头方一滋生，立刻疯狂增长为参天大树。其实方才杨青梧在外头和乡亲们的话他都听在了耳朵里，人也确实是他杀的，因为就是那个人第一个朝他们丢臭鸡蛋的，本来他只是想报复那几个领头人，现在反而有了一个更疯狂的想法。</p><p>是夜，燕听雨又缠着杨青梧要抱着他睡，杨青梧也习惯了，惯例喝完一杯水在他身边躺下时任由对方像个八爪鱼似的将自己抱得紧紧的。</p><p>毕竟是自己当初丢弃他在先，这人有了心理阴影非要抱着自己以求安全感也无可厚非，何况也不知为何，被他抱着睡反而睡得更香甜。</p><p>到了夜深人静时，外头又哗啦啦的下起了大雨。燕听雨睁开眼，眸光清醒，他看着怀里沉沉睡去的杨青梧，低头在他眉心落下一吻，而后起身，从窗口拿下杨青梧今日刚换下还未干的外袍披上，抄起靠在门旁的陌刀便走了出去。</p><p>李老头早年丧妻，独子也出去闯荡多年未归。他年纪大了，睡眠浅，外头哗啦啦的雨声吵得他不能安眠，便干脆瞪着眼望着梁木等天明。突然他听见大门传来“吱呀”一声，还纳闷这风怎么这么大，竟然将门都给吹开了，于是他翻身下床，穿好鞋子去关门，突然胸口一疼，刚本能张嘴痛呼，喉咙就被死死的卡住了。</p><p>“老人家，晚上好呀。”</p><p>他的声音甚至带着点俏皮的愉悦，咧嘴笑开，近距离下能看见他尖尖的虎牙，也不知是不是错觉，燕听雨那双红得仿佛滴血一般的双瞳好似泛着光，外套一件白袍翩然若尘，被雨淋成了落汤鸡不仅丝毫不显狼狈，甚至还当真犹如地狱中爬出来的恶鬼一般。</p><p>李老头断气前，只听见面前的恶鬼十分愉悦的说道：“妖怪来取你性命啦～”</p><p>“轰隆——”</p><p>一阵惊天雷响将杨青梧给吓醒，他猛然睁开眼，恰好对上燕听雨清明的双眼，这时窗外劈过一条闪电，惨白的光印在他的脸上，衬得那双血红的瞳孔越发明艳。</p><p>“师父？”</p><p>燕听雨见他看着自己发愣，眨了眨眼，微微歪着头，这个小动作立刻软化了那双眼中的枭气，杨青梧慢慢回过神来，只觉得心脏跳得厉害。他不动声色别开视线，闭上眼翻了个身：“没事儿，一时没回过神。”</p><p>燕听雨看着他，见杨青梧脸色苍白，额角还渗出汗水，立刻体贴的去给他擦了擦汗，而后又把他抱进了怀里。他因着从小营养不良，现在也不过和杨青梧差不多的身高，他将下巴垫在对方的脖颈处，贴的紧紧的，一开口，呼吸都能游走进对方的颈窝里。</p><p>“师父，你怕打雷？”</p><p>杨青梧摇了摇头，脸被燕听雨的唇蹭了一下，他只停顿一瞬，又十分自然的说道：“不怕，只不过今晚这个雷打的太突然了，我睡的沉，所以一时没缓过来。”</p><p>而后他又想起来方才看见这人鬓角湿润，目光清明，睁开眼看向他：“痹症又发作了？”</p><p>燕听雨适时的扯出一个艰难的笑容：“没事儿，习惯了。”</p><p>杨青梧一听，顿时心疼起来，赶忙将人揽进怀里，顺手一摸他背后大片潮湿，他顿时一惊，脱口而出道：“怎么回事！”</p><p>“师父……”燕听雨眼眶发红，抽了抽鼻子，好似终于坚持不住了一般，颤抖的回抱住杨青梧，将脸埋在他的颈窝里闷声说道：“其实……我怕打雷。但我觉得好丢人。我爹娘把我赶出家门时就是在一个雷雨交加的夜晚，而后每一个雨天，我……所以我一直很害怕，但，但是……”</p><p>“好了好了，不想说就别说了。”杨青梧赶忙将人抱紧了点，安排的拍着他的后背，柔声说道：“有师父在，以后你都不会再独自面对痛苦了。”</p><p>瓢泼大雨还在倾盆直下，二人相互拥抱依偎在一起，有温柔呢喃穿插在雨声之中，浇灌了一片荒林。</p><p>4.</p><p>“啊——！”</p><p>“死，死人了——！”</p><p>随着一声凄厉的惨叫，二人同时睁开眼。燕听雨还有些迷蒙的抬头顺声望去，被杨青梧及时用手遮住了视线，避开清晨的光照到他的眼睛。</p><p>“还早，你再睡会儿，我出去看看。”</p><p>杨青梧刚走出门，就被一群村民围的水泄不通，他们乱哄哄的叫唤着，吵吵嚷嚷的愣是让他一句完整的话都听不清楚，只能一遍遍无奈又好脾气的重复道：“麻烦你们一个个说？好吗？一个个来说，到底出了什么事？”</p><p>可是并没有人配合他，杨青梧甚至能听见其中的谩骂声，要多难听又多难听，而且主要针对的对象就是燕听雨。他皱了皱眉，恰好这时燕听雨也听到动静走了出来，杨青梧立刻回身道：“你出来干什么？赶紧进去。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“妖怪！滚出我们村子！”</p><p>燕听雨话还没说完，夹杂在劲风之中的嘶吼声便席卷而来。杨青梧眉心一跳，几乎是在那棍棒砸向呆愣的燕听雨时及时伸手抓住了棍身替他挡住，掌心红了一片，但他根本无心关注，只是焦急的对燕听雨道：“你先进去！”</p><p>燕听雨还傻呆呆着不动，一副被吓到了模样，杨青梧又喊了一声，只见燕听雨突然魔怔的抱住头蹲在地上，瞪大了眼，浑身颤抖哭道：“不要打我……不要打我……不要再打我了……好疼……好疼……好痛啊……好痛啊师父……不要再打我了……我好怕……”</p><p>他这副样子，一看便是又想起了童年阴影。杨青梧急得不行，而面前挥棍的年轻人则盯着一双核桃似的眼，显然是哭的狠了，疯了似的挣扎嚎叫着：“妖怪！！还爹娘的命来！！”</p><p>“这位小友你先冷静一点！”杨青梧劝慰道，抓住他的手以防行凶，“他没有杀人！这其中肯定是有什么误会。”</p><p>“帮凶！你就是他的帮凶！人面兽心！你俩都得给我爹娘偿命！！”</p><p>他嘶吼着，突然发狠挣开杨青梧的手，杨青梧本就没有太用力抓住他，眼看着棍棒再次砸下，他只能抬手遮挡，硬抗下了这击。</p><p>肩膀一阵阵抽痛着，显然是青了，而他也只是皱了皱眉，没有怨言，只是看着那年轻人，语调一如既往的温和：“可以……让我去看看现场吗？”</p><p>“看什么看！有什么可看的！”后面又有人叫道，“都死啦！昨天跟你说话的都死啦！不是那妖怪杀的就是你杀的！呸！长得人模狗样的没想到心也这么黑！”  </p><p>杨青梧一瞬间就懵了，甚至忘记回头去安抚燕听雨：“都，都死了？怎么回事？”</p><p>“你还好意思问！我爹娘说的有什么错？这人一双红眼就是不详征兆！不是他杀的也是他害死的！”年轻人哭着喊出声，杨青梧却是马上抓住了其中的重点：“你亲眼看见他杀人了吗？”</p><p>年轻人不屑的叫道：“亲眼看没看见重要吗？我爹娘都死了！”</p><p>杨青梧却根本不搭理，只是又问了一句：“你亲眼看见他杀的人吗？”</p><p>或许是一向温柔的人突然严肃的模样气场实在逼人，在他的咄咄逼问下，年轻人竟是一时没了话，磕磕巴巴半天竟是连一句谎话都编不出来。杨青梧心下了然，蹲下身去抱住燕听雨，让他靠在自己的怀里，慢慢拍着他的后背安抚着，目光望着人群道：“你们之中有谁亲眼看见他杀人了？但凡说出一点真实的描述，我都信他。”</p><p>村民们互相交头接耳，窃窃私语着，竟是没有一个人上前。杨青梧叹了口气，收敛了那逼人的威压，缓缓说道：“我有他不是凶手的证明，这孩子不会武功不是伪装的，昨夜那么大的雨，他的痹症犯了疼得整整大半夜没睡好，整个后半夜我都在陪着他帮他缓解疼痛，何况他的陌刀一直放在原地，一点水渍都没有，浑身上下也就只有后背因为疼痛的冷汗而浸湿，就这么一个人，怎么可能在那瓢泼大雨中出去杀人？他根本不会武功，就算会武功当时我们站的那么远他也不会听见谈话，更何况他压根就没探出头，从进村到现在他有再出现过吗？怎么刚好就精准的杀了他们？”</p><p>说到这，他深吸一口气，目光坦荡的直视着村民们：“这其中定然有误会，若让我去检查尸体，说不定还能寻到真凶。”</p><p>或许是看着缩在杨青梧怀中的燕听雨太过可怜，而多天相处之下都知道杨青梧是个正人君子，在加上他这番话确实有理有据，有部分人开始动摇了，而有一部分人却根本不吃这套，嚷嚷着道貌岸然的伪君子，要将他们就地处死。</p><p>地主家的女儿王韵婵本来见今天天气晴朗，风也温和，正想寻个由头来找杨青梧陪她出去走走，顺便联络下感情，不然每天就取药的时候客套道谢两句何时才能让那仙君娶自己过门？而等她来到草庐时，便见一片人声鼎沸，心下奇怪，有人发现了她，立刻气冲冲的上前说道：“小姐！你看看你爱慕的是个什么人！他一心护着杀人犯！二人还如此亲密的模样，可不就是死断袖！”</p><p>王韵婵不解，挤开嚷嚷的人群走进去，口中还骂着周围的人：“什么断袖不要乱说，青梧哥哥他……”</p><p>话还没说完，就看见那讨人嫌的燕听雨紧紧抱着杨青梧的腰，脸埋在他的颈窝里。而杨青梧不仅没有排斥，反而还时不时低头轻声细语着什么，一黑一青两道身影相拥在一起，被人群包围，竟莫名生出一种凄美之感。</p><p>并非活在深宅大院里的大小姐，突然想到了《孔雀东南飞》。</p><p>但她马上将这奇怪的念头摒弃，转而十分厌恶道：“你们是断袖？”</p><p>从杀人犯到成了断袖，这下杨青梧是真的有些摸不着头脑了，但到底这姑娘给他们的照顾太多，他还是好声好气的解释道：“我们不是，他是我徒弟，犯了病不舒服。”</p><p>杨青梧神色温柔时，总会低垂着眼，唇角总是勾着一个似有若无的弧度，让人看着便心生好感。而方才脑补了一通又有旁人画蛇添足的一番话，王韵婵却觉得他是在为自己的小情人博同情。</p><p>她本就是个火爆脾气，周遭还有零零碎碎早就看她不顺眼的人在小声奚落埋汰她，实在让一个一直高高在上的人非常脸疼。她顿时不悦起来，抬手横空一挥，阴沉着脸，十分不客气道：“赶紧滚！立刻给我滚出去你们这两个恶心的死断袖！我真是白瞎了眼看上你这么个伪君子！真没想到杨仙君仪表堂堂竟然是个这么恶心的龙阳之好！”</p><p>杨青梧定定的看着她，这会儿他的心境反而平静了下来，见燕听雨似乎缓过来了，打发人进屋去收拾东西，而后又望着王韵婵。就在所有人都以为这个看起来好脾气的仙长可能要发飙时，却没想到杨青梧竟是深深的鞠了一躬，神色平淡的说道：“这些日子多有打扰，分外感激。村民离奇死亡的事情，我会报备给仙台，到时候让他们派更可靠的人前来调查，不会让死者蒙受无妄之灾。”</p><p>他们的东西本就不多，燕听雨早就巴不得赶紧离开了，赶忙收拾好了东西出来，杨青梧看到他给自己示意已经收拾完了，又拱手道：“青梧在此别过。”而后带着燕听雨，头也不回的转身离开了。</p><p>他的态度放得这么好，反而让那些叫嚣着要他们以命抵命的村民一时喊不出来，甚至心中也忍不住生出自我怀疑来。</p><p>真的不是他们？</p><p>可已经不会有人再回答了。</p><p>二人离开的很快，直到身后再也瞧不见村庄的影子，杨青梧才踌躇不安的看向燕听雨，歉意的说道：“抱歉，都是我没处理好。”</p><p>燕听雨摇了摇头：“跟师父没有关系，是他们不信任我们罢了，排异求同，可不就是人之常情，倒是师父你，被我所累，还被玷污了名声。”</p><p>杨青梧本来听着前面那段话，还觉得心里头不是滋味，可接上后面的，顿时就被气笑了：“赶着揽责任呢？这算什么名声被污蔑？断袖又不是什么不好的词。”</p><p>燕听雨有些惊奇：“师父就不觉得这词有点那个……嗯……”</p><p>他一时间想不出有什么好的表达词句，杨青梧却是听懂了他的意思，笑着摇摇头道：“断袖又不是烧杀淫掠，喜欢一个人又有什么错？爱情面前从来都不分性别。”</p><p>燕听雨眨了眨眼，脱口而出道：“那师父呢？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“师父喜欢男人还是女人呢？”</p><p>“诶？”杨青梧愣了愣，倒是没想到这话题经常突然扯到自己身上，但他还是摇了摇头，老实回答道：“我心中藏有道义，情爱这种事，顺其自然就好了。”</p><p>燕听雨没有说话，倒是从杨青梧这句话中听出了他应该是男女都无所谓的，立刻就把之前所想的强硬方法摒弃，选择以柔化刚。</p><p>他深知杨青梧这人虽然温柔如水，心怀宽阔，甚至可以不和那些村民计较，那也不过是他心向光明。可若是用强硬的手段踩了他的线，这个人也不会是那么好拿捏的。</p><p>就在他思考要怎么样才能让杨青梧对自己动心时，杨青梧倒是停下了脚步，看着燕听雨，眉头紧蹙，薄唇微抿，几次欲言又止。燕听雨看在眼里，柔声说道：“师父，你有什么话就直说吧，我们两个，不该这么生分才是。”</p><p>“……你说得对。”杨青梧叹了口气，有些苦闷的说道：“我知道，你曾经经历了很多，可我不知道你具体经历了些什么。你若是愿意的话便和我说说，可以吗？我是你师父，自然也要对你负责，长歌门的音律惯来可以抚慰人的心境，或许我可以帮你慢慢走出来，你还年轻，未来还长，不该一直活在过去的阴影之中。</p><p>“如果你实在不愿揭这个伤疤也没关系，我会尽最大的努力陪你走出来，一年也好，十年也好，甚至百年，我都会陪着你。只要我在，就定不会让你再遭遇这些事了。”</p><p>燕听雨静静的听完，许久没有说话。杨青梧没有催他回答，也没有觉得尴尬，一双浅眸里仿佛蕴藏着一汪温柔的泉水，润物细无声的游走过燕听雨干涸的心田，悄然生长出一株花来。</p><p>他慢慢的笑了起来，走上前牵住杨青梧的手：“谢谢师父，只是这件事很长，要说很久，不如等一切都结束了，我再慢慢说给师父听，到时候你也有更多的时间来为我医治。”</p><p>杨青梧见他有松动，自然是不会紧逼的，赶忙说道：“好，什么时候都可以。看今天的天气想来后面几天都不会下雨，我们趁着这时间赶紧去刘家庄汇合吧，不然这一路没个住处，若是下起雨，可有你受的。”</p><p>燕听雨笑道：“好。”</p><p>5.</p><p>二人脚程飞快，很快便来到了刘家庄，他们并未直接去案发现场，转而去了附近一家破旧房舍。</p><p>杨青梧示意燕听雨在后面等着，自己走上前敲了敲门，里头立刻传来一声低沉的男声：“谁啊？”</p><p>杨青梧温声道：“您好，我们是过路的旅人，要前往刘家庄。可现在夜深露重，在下的小友腿脚不便，想在此借住一晚，不知可否行个方便？”</p><p>话音刚落，门便被拉开，燕听雨看见里头走出来一个中年男子，上下打量了他们几眼，而后一努嘴，示意他们进来。</p><p>杨青梧马上拱手道：“多谢。”而后对燕听雨招了招手：“过来。”</p><p>两人一起走了进去，门刚关上，只见方才冷漠的中年人立刻单膝跪地，抱拳道：“杨长老。”</p><p>杨青梧将他扶了起来：“你我地位相差无几，没必要如此。”</p><p>中年人站起身，看着燕听雨，显然是因为那双红瞳让他微不可查的皱了下眉头，却碍于杨青梧的面子没有说什么，只是问道：“这是？”</p><p>“这是我的徒弟，跟我一起前来查案的。”杨青梧解释道，中年人的脸色变化他也看在眼底，为了避免不必要的麻烦，他只有省去一部分说辞：“他叫燕听雨，原来是苍云军，只不过身上留有旧疾退役了。听雨，这是仙台的执法长老，李舒桐。”</p><p>燕听雨十分乖巧的鞠躬道：“李长老晚好。”</p><p>李舒桐狐疑的打量着燕听雨，或许是真的看不出什么问题，也可能是相信杨青梧的眼里，他点点头，转而和杨青梧禀报情况道：“最近几天没有发现可疑人物出现，我们怀疑那凶手可能真的是走了。”</p><p>“这般疯狂的凶手，很有可能会再次回到案发现场回味杀人的快感。”杨青梧微微皱着眉头，但他自己目前也没有个头绪，转而问道：“那个小姑娘呢？”</p><p>李舒桐：“在里屋，有小唯陪着，放心吧。”</p><p>小唯虽是姑娘家，暗杀能力却是一流，常年游走生死边缘让她的警戒心也不是常人能比，而她外表瘦小，看起来就像个普通的少女，让她贴身保护着受害者也好。</p><p>这安排也在意料之中，杨青梧也想到了，李舒桐又道：“杨长老，您要现在去疏导小姑娘吗？”</p><p>杨青梧沉吟片刻：“现在这个点她应该也睡了，让她好好休息一下，明天再给她疏导吧。”</p><p>“好的。”李舒桐指了指地上的稻草堆，“我们不敢太过张扬，此处简陋，杨长老你们舟车劳顿也累了，将就着歇会儿吧。”</p><p>杨青梧笑了笑：“无妨的。”</p><p>他走到稻草堆前，脱下外袍垫上，而后对燕听雨道：“听雨，你睡这儿。”</p><p>李舒桐见怪不怪，燕听雨却是一时错愕：“师父？”</p><p>“你腿脚不好，又是个普通人，这种天气本来就是受罪，能尽量睡舒服点就睡舒服点。”而后不等燕听雨拒绝，继续补充道：“我到底修炼多年，体质并不差，在旁边坐一晚也影响不到什么。”</p><p>话都说到这地步了，再争执也没意义，何况李舒桐在这，燕听雨但凡有点脑子都不该要求杨青梧陪他一起睡，只有不情不愿的躺了上去，老老实实闭上眼做睡觉模样，心里开始盘算着如何在不被发现的情况下杀了那个小姑娘。</p><p>这个叫李舒桐的男人一看就不太好惹，只不过见第一面就对自己抱有这么大的敌意。而他们口中的那个“小唯”，自己也有听过传闻，据说是来自明教的异域少女，身形娇小，形如鬼魅，且对危险十分敏感，自杀自己方才流露出杀意，就要被她给解决了。</p><p>哎呀呀，这可真难办。</p><p>燕听雨翻了个身，面对着墙，睁开眼，露出一个病态的笑容。</p><p>实在不行，就要狠绝点了。</p><p>第二天天一亮，就听到里间传来细微的说话声，杨青梧便知道小姑娘已经醒了。他看了眼燕听雨的方向，见对方还在睡，李舒桐正靠着墙假寐。他便起身理了理衣服，抱着琴来到门口敲了敲门。</p><p>略显清冷的女声在里头响起：“进来。”</p><p>杨青梧推门而入时，就看见蠕动的被褥里露出一双湿润的眼眸，他微愣片刻，立刻关上了门，没有冒进，用目光询问了下小唯，小唯点了点头，意思便是现下小姑娘的情况还算稳定，可见她这几天也是废了不少功夫。</p><p>“只要不提起那件事，她的情况就还算稳定，而且估计被吓傻了，话也不会说，大多数时候只会发呆，你不要直接明问，不然的话很难哄。”小唯的声音依旧那么冰冰凉凉，显得不近人情，而她看着小姑娘的目光却温柔怜惜。</p><p>“辛苦了。”杨青梧先对小唯说道，并没有直接去问，而后就地而坐，将琴横于面前，没有再看面前二人，十指覆于琴弦之上，清泉般的琴声便在耳畔响起，让人听之便身心舒畅，就好似身上的千斤坠被摘掉一般，就连已经形成本能常年神经紧绷的小唯都有明显放松的迹象。那藏于被褥中的小姑娘眨了眨小鹿似的双眼，终于从被褥里慢慢露出了一个头。</p><p>杨青梧注意到了，却没有停，专注的拨动着手中的琴弦，小姑娘就像是被吸引了一般慢慢走出来，犹豫片刻，朝杨青梧的身边靠了过去，杨青梧的动作依旧没停，流畅的谈完一曲。</p><p>他低头看着小姑娘，见对方好奇的望着自己，笑了笑，语气轻柔的说道：“喜欢吗？”</p><p>小姑娘点点头。</p><p>“再弹一曲好不好？”</p><p>小姑娘双眼一亮，竟是笑了起来。 </p><p>小唯一直看在眼底，或许是杨青梧的琴音让人放松，她的眉眼也柔和了不少：“不愧是青梧，我可是哄了四天才让她信任我的，你弹一首曲儿，她马上就投奔你了。”</p><p>杨青梧听罢，不由得笑了笑，也调侃回去：“你若是多像现在笑笑，肯定能更快，毕竟女人的亲和力是与生俱来的，彷徨无助的人在面对性别选择时总会本能选择依赖女性。”</p><p>小唯一愣，杨青梧也没有再多言，抬手摸了摸小姑娘的脑袋，复又弹奏起来。</p><p>曲调一样是轻快放松，可若认真听，便会察觉到其中的悲调。</p><p>小姑娘本来还浮现起丝丝笑容唇角慢慢向下弯去，明亮的双眸也一点点暗沉下来，眼底聚起一片汪洋，从眼角溢出，顺着面颊滑落下去。</p><p>杨青梧轻柔的声音混杂在琴音里：“汝所见何事？”</p><p>小姑娘愣愣的抬头看他，小唯实在被她疯起来的样子给吓得不轻，一下子心提到了嗓子眼，杨青梧目光平静的与她对视，良久，小姑娘才张了张嘴，声音颤抖的说道：“……火，大，大火，阿娘身上全是火，我去找爹爹，听，听见了爷爷在求饶。”</p><p>杨青梧一愣，和小唯错愕的目光对视上，但他知道此刻不能被打断，若是被打断了那便是前功尽弃。</p><p>“不是我害的你，我没有想要害你。”</p><p>“求求你，放过我，放过我吧，我没有想到结果会是这样。”</p><p>“我不知道，我什么都不知道。”</p><p>小姑娘如同魔怔了一般，惟妙惟肖的将当时刘勇的话全部复述出来。杨青梧眉头越皱越深，总觉得心里有隐隐不安，拨动琴弦的手却依旧稳如泰山，见小姑娘没有说话了，他便继续问道：“汝可见何人？”</p><p>小姑娘沉默了，杨青梧一曲弹毕都没有听到她说出一个线索，二人顿时有些失望。就在杨青梧决定让仙台的人再去仔细查查刘勇到底有没有得罪什么人时，便听见小姑娘说了三个字，杨青梧心脏猛然一跳，一贯的好涵养让他没有大吼出声，他死死的盯着小姑娘，声音颤抖的问道：“你……再说一遍？”</p><p>小姑娘抬起头，瞳孔收缩，瞪着一双仿佛只剩下眼白的双眼看着杨青梧，恐惧的抱着头，一字一句的说道：“红，红，眼，眼睛。”</p><p>杨青梧呆愣在原地，一个可怖的念头在心中疯狂滋生。小唯正奇怪他的反应，正要询问，突然脸色一变，几乎是瞬移般的出现在门口将门猛的拉开，杨青梧还没回头，就嗅到了一股浓郁的血腥味。</p><p>燕听雨那轻挑的声音从门外传来：“哎呀，终于聊完啦？”</p><p>杨青梧惨白着脸慢慢回过头，入目便是刺眼的红，李舒桐倒在地上，一双眼瞪的仿佛要凸出来，而燕听雨手握陌刀，正直直的插在他的咽喉地方，从杨青梧的视角刚好能看见李舒桐仇怨的目光直勾勾的盯着自己，令他遍体生寒。</p><p>“……燕听雨。”杨青梧咬牙切齿的叫着他的名字，“你，就是凶手？”</p><p>燕听雨挑了挑眉，咧嘴笑了起来，尖尖的虎牙露出来，白净的脸被鲜血晕染大半，看起来，倒当真像个恶鬼。他还未来得及回答，那小姑娘倒是突然尖叫起来，瞪着双眼，双腿胡乱踹着，还将杨青梧踢了个踉跄，燕听雨立刻皱起眉头，杨青梧心觉不妙，长琴横于胸前，挡在二人之间，同时对小唯吩咐道：“小唯！赶紧带她走！带她赶紧回仙台去求救！我来拖住他！”</p><p>小唯看着还在撕心裂肺尖叫着的小姑娘，一咬牙，上前将小姑娘一掌劈晕，抱在怀里便直接破窗而出。</p><p>杨青梧听见外头传来哗啦啦的雨声，再看着面前抽出陌刀一步步朝自己稳健走来的燕听雨，突然琴都有些抱不稳了，不敢置信的问道：“你骗我？”</p><p>“没有噢，我只是疼习惯了。”燕听雨依旧是笑着的，“你知道吗？刘勇这个该大卸八块的孬种，在我十岁的时候让我去帮他做个交易，那会儿我脑子也不太好使，而且饿得不行，就替他去了，结果没想到挨了一顿毒打，若不是你突然出现，我早就死了。师父，你是不是后悔了呀？”</p><p>“闭嘴！我没有你这么个徒弟！”杨青梧警惕的看着他，目光中虽带着厌恶，可依旧义正言辞的说道：“那会儿你只是受害者，我依然会救你。”</p><p>燕听雨愣了下，顿时捂着脸大笑道：“哈哈哈！听听，听听，不愧是师父，永远都这么善良，不论别人怎么对你，你永远都宽以待人。”</p><p>突然他变了脸色，死死的盯着杨青梧：“可你为什么不带我走？”</p><p>杨青梧的脸色也十分难看：“你这几年到底发生了什么？”</p><p>燕听雨反问道：“你知道了会放过我，当这一切从未发生？”</p><p>杨青梧的回答不出意外：“不可能，你滥杀无辜，该当制裁，若你乖乖束手就擒，我可以替你出证，说不定就是终生监禁，好歹留了一条命。”</p><p>“滥杀无辜？”燕听雨细细的品味着这四个字，突然觉得有些好笑：“杨青梧，你觉得刘勇无辜？”</p><p>杨青梧神色未变：“他不无辜，可也应该让仙台来制裁他，就算你憎恨他想他死，那也不该屠杀他全家，难道他全家都得罪你了吗？”</p><p>燕听雨听罢，仿佛听到什么天大的笑话一样：“杨青梧，你可真是个圣人啊！一命抵一命？当初不是你救了我谁会来替我申冤谁会来让我去找刘勇一命抵一命？谁会去为一摊烂肉寻求公道！你知不知道这七年我是怎么过来的？你知不知道我这双眼睛让我受到了多少歧视多少侮辱？你知不知道我这双腿一年要疼多少次？你知道我疼的时候甚至还被人打过吗？按在雨地里打啊！拳打脚踢啊！可我根本没法回手，我的眼睛甚至看不清东西，我只能一遍遍的被他们羞辱被他们像过街老鼠似的驱赶！你知道让一个习惯了疼痛的滋味是受到了多大的伤害吗！”</p><p>“圣人啊杨青梧！你悲悯世人，怎么就不悲悯下我？”</p><p>杨青梧心下震撼，回想起了之前这人说怕打雷的事，抱着琴的手都在颤抖着，却还是有些不信：“那你现在，又是怎么回事？你……”</p><p>“我为什么还没死，是吗？”燕听雨打断他的话，那笑脸又慢慢浮现，却显得狰狞无比，“第一个原因，那就是因为我一直想找到你，你就是我活下去的信念；第二，因为我碰上了一个疯子，他武功高强且阴毒，说喜欢我眼中那股浓浓的恨意，只要，我去杀了自己的双亲，他可以给我安排一个安全的身份，教我如何杀人，让我去把我恨的人全部杀掉。”</p><p>说到这，燕听雨的语气竟还带上一丝愉悦：“我去了，在夜深人静的时候站在床头，我爹用烧火棍打过我七十八下，我就用刚拿出来还热乎着的烧火棍还了他七十八下，啧啧，我到现在还记得他身上那股焦肉味。我娘用手扇过我六十九次巴掌，我抓着她的头发往墙上撞了六十九次，哇，她明明疼疯了竟然还在一个劲的骂我畜牲。”</p><p>“我的大哥，把我推下过冬日的河道，我就将他丢进了井里，拿石头封上；我二哥呢，唔，他骗我去偷蜂蜜，害我被蛰得差点死掉，所以我就把他丢进熊住的山洞里啦，应该被撕成碎片啦。”</p><p>“你是不是奇怪仙台怎么没有接到过这惨死的案件？因为呀，我放了一把大火，那晚风势又好，全部烧成了灰烬，那村的人都穷得不行，我爹娘向来人缘不好，旁人都觉得是祸害被老天收走了呢。”</p><p>一向镇定的杨青梧，听到这番叙述也不由得遍体生寒。他向来不以最大的恶意去揣测别人，可人心难测，真相往往黑暗压抑，他只觉得胸口发闷，既心疼燕听雨的过往，又悔恨自己没有早点带他走。</p><p>杨青梧的脸色很难看，燕听雨却误以为他根本已经无心听自己卖惨，自嘲的笑了笑，习惯疼痛的他也不知为何感觉心脏像是被刨开了般血淋淋的疼，而后又阴恻恻的笑着，毫不顾忌的再插一刀：“杨青梧，想知道村落的人怎么死的吗？”</p><p>杨青梧瞪大了眼，第一次失态的将头摇成了拨浪鼓：“不，你别说了，别说了别说了别说了别再说了！”</p><p>然而没有用，燕听雨已经有些疯了，他狞笑着缓缓叙述道：“我们进村时第一个向我们砸臭鸡蛋的樵夫，砍柴的时候被我从后头用陌刀削了大半个脑袋，哇，当场就飙了好多血啊。”</p><p>杨青梧痛苦的哀求道：“你不要再说了！”</p><p>燕听雨好似听不见一般，继续说道：“那个老头子，我大摇大摆的进了他的家，直接一刀捅进他的心脏，狠狠的搅了好久，可惜啊他太老了死的太快了，没有劲。”</p><p>“别说了……”</p><p>“那对夫妻呀，可笑死我了，我刚进屋，他们就吓得瑟瑟发抖求我放过他们，甚至还互相推卸责任起来，我当时就觉得有意思，说，全放过不行，我必须得杀一个，而后这两夫妻就吵了起来，到最后竟然还开始互相殴打，我递了把刀，他俩就将对方杀了，可不可笑？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“啊，还有那个老太婆……”</p><p>“你别说了！”杨青梧嘶吼出声，猛然拖琴于胸前，五指拉动琴弦，却并非向外，而是对着自己，可燕听雨并没有注意到，反而朗声笑了起来，神色疯狂的说道：“你要杀了我吗？也行，你杀了我，我死在你的手上，也算得偿所愿了。”</p><p>杨青梧双目赤红，咬着牙看着燕听雨，在他脸颊划过一道晶莹的液体时，他放开手，而后双目一痛，与此同时是一阵刺耳的耳鸣声，最后模糊视线时，他只看见了燕听雨惊慌失措的无助表情。</p><p>竟像极了当年那个可怜的孩童。</p><p>6.</p><p>燕听雨在发了疯似的刺激杨青梧时，便想过很多结局——要么他活捉自己，把自己送去仙台接受审判，亦或是当场将自己杀了，无论哪种，他都不会反抗。</p><p>可他怎么都没想到，杨青梧竟然会自杀。   </p><p>他用琴音毁了自己的听觉，大概是不想再听燕听雨说下去，他愧疚，悔恨，在试图逃避。而刺瞎自己的双目，大概也是发现这双眼让他没有发现隐藏极深的燕听雨，留着不如毁去。</p><p>燕听雨的反应很及时，他及时拦下了杨青梧余下的动作，没有让他自杀成功。可他没了目力，也没了听觉，或许是刺激太重，杨青梧再次醒过来时，竟是忘了所有的事。</p><p>“谢谢你救了我。”杨青梧的双眼已经瞎了，他闭着眼，眼角还有干涸的血渍，燕听雨不敢动手去擦，怕他疼。</p><p>事实上现在的杨青梧也的确还疼着，可他却强忍着疼痛，甚至没有问自己是如何受的伤，只是露出一个笑容道：“我叫杨青梧，你叫什么名字呀？我耳朵听不见声音啦，你可不可以写在我手上告诉我？”</p><p>燕听雨看着哪怕疼得不行还这么温柔的杨青梧，伸出手指，颤抖着在他摊开的掌心上缓慢的写下一个燕字，又怕写完全名会刺激到他，犹豫半天，愣是没敢写完。</p><p>杨青梧见半天只有一个姓，只当他是警惕，不敢与陌生人盘托，也没有强迫，收回手道：“你姓燕吗？那我以后叫你小燕好不好？”</p><p>燕听雨心中泛起一阵苦涩，轻轻的握住他的手，在掌心写下了一个“好”。</p><p>杨青梧自杀未遂后，燕听雨便立刻带着他离开了现场，几乎是一路狂奔的去了刘家庄内的医馆，根本不顾自己的腿伤，却也好在当天大雨，路上没什么人，冲进医馆时也没人发现，在加上燕听雨疯了似的威逼利诱，那大夫也是大气都不敢出一声战战兢兢的给杨青梧止住了血，敷上了药，而后让他们休息在了后房里。</p><p>燕听雨那一股疯劲气场太强，大夫也怕他一激动把自己杀了，别说去报官了，甚至注意到了他腿不对劲后还烧了火盆给他取暖，而且还专门制了药水给他热敷。他做这些都是为了讨好燕听雨让他不要杀自己，以至于燕听雨突然出口一声“谢谢”，吓得他一个没站稳，竟是直接摔到了地上。</p><p>燕听雨并不敢在此处多留，他不怕仙台的人找上门，只害怕他们会刺激到杨青梧让他想起来，自己已经把他救回来了一次，第二次可就说不准了。于是等杨青梧醒后，他反复向大夫确认杨青梧的眼睛和耳朵救不回来，而且还要继续敷衍一段时间以防恶化后，几乎是扫荡般的将医馆的药盒里杨青梧主要的药全部打包带走，临走前倒也做了人，丢了块看起来便价值不菲的玉佩在桌上，那大夫虽心惊胆颤不敢接受，可看着燕听雨毫不在意的模样，终究还是默默收下了。</p><p>燕听雨一路带着杨青梧四处漂泊着，他不敢去人群密集的地方，便带着他去了远离人群的山川湖泊，沙漠荒雪原。夜阑人静时便幕天席地，不厌其烦的在他手心一个字一个字给他写着诉说着周遭的景色，牵着他的手触碰温柔的流水，带着他捡起地上的雪球砸向城墙，看着他露出新奇的表情，在他掌心一笔一笔写下秋收冬藏。</p><p>他们兜兜转转，一起踏过了几多春秋。走过江南塞北，中原九州。他们走走停停，饿了便去打个野味抓个鱼，累了便相互依靠在一起，随着时间流逝，已经习惯了在刀口舔血的燕听雨，突然觉得这种日子也不错。</p><p>杨青梧笑着说道：“好像在做梦啊。”</p><p>燕听雨目光柔和的望着他，在他掌心写下：“怎么了？”</p><p>“小燕，我跟你说件事，你可别笑话我。”杨青梧不好意思的挠了挠头，脸也有些微红，看起来可爱极了，燕听雨没忍住伸手捏了捏他的脸，又写下：“不会的。”</p><p>“我啊，做了一个很长很长的梦，每天夜晚都会梦到后续，是不是很神奇？”杨青梧说道，语调也温柔下来：“我梦见我收留了一个被欺凌的孩童，那小家伙太惨了，被人陷害差点被打死，我带他去找了万花谷的朋友，好歹挽回了姓名，而后又马上启程去了万花谷，将他本该留有后遗症的眼疾和腿疾都治好了。”</p><p>“这小孩特别可爱，治好以后就活蹦乱跳的，嚷着要给我报恩，我心中欢喜，收了他做徒弟，本想教他读书和长歌的武艺，哪料带着他回长歌门时经过太原让这小子看中了苍云军，觉得苍云军特别帅，又嚷着要参军，我能怎么办呢？当然是尊重他的意见让他去参了军，这小子也争气，用了七年时间扫荡了狼牙兵和奚人递交降书，圣上龙颜大悦，要封他做大将军，还要把公主赐婚给他，这傻子却是直接提出解甲归田，也不管皇上同不同意就跑了，跑就算了，还拉着我跟他一块跑，把皇帝气的到处通缉他，他也不怕，乐呵呵的继续带着我游山玩水，为了避开人群专往荒无人烟的地方跑，你说像不像我们现在的样子？”</p><p>“……小燕，下雨了吗？”</p><p>骄阳明媚，燕听雨泪如雨下的看着杨青梧，而杨青梧神色迷茫，紧闭的双眼下却是流下了两行清泪。</p><p>“小燕，下雨了。”</p><p>——end——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>